


Playtime with Selkie

by GreenSelkie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSelkie/pseuds/GreenSelkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selkie's idea of playing isn't exactly what Sophie had in mind... (Sophie/Selkie pornfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime with Selkie

"Um... Selkie?" Sophie asked. She was currently lying on her back on the floor next to the baths, with the she-fox in question on her knees in between Sophie's legs, humming happily while working two of her fingers in and out of Sophie's pussy.

"What is it?" Selkie responded, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's... ah.. not that," Sophie replied in between moans, "It's just that this wasn't exactly what I had in mind when you asked me if I wanted to... ah... play with you."

"I don't play like this with just anyone," Selkie giggled, "If it's bothering you, you can just pretend it's Shiro getting you off!"

Sophie blushed furiously and squirmed under Selkie's mischievous gaze.

"Don't look so surprised," the Kitsune smirked, "My tent is right next to yours and you masturbate both frequently enough and loudly enough for me to know all about your little crush."

Before Sophie could reply, Selkie picked up the pace of her ministrations, causing the girl to arch her back and moan loudly. Just as suddenly as she started, Selkie stopped moving her fingers completely.

"Why did you stop?" Sophie whimpered.

Before responding, Selkie stuck her fingers in her mouth, sucking on them before releasing them with a wet popping sound.

"I'm bored," Selkie stated, "But I have an idea for a new game."

"And what would that b..." Sophie started to ask, before being cut off by another loud moan as Selkie inserted her tongue into the girl's already-wet folds.

"Oh... fuck..." Sophie gasped as Selkie eagerly swirled her tongue around inside of her, occasionally lapping and nipping at Sophie's clit, eliciting even more gasps from the splayed-out cavalier.

Selkie slipped her hand in between her legs and began teasing her own folds, moaning her pleasure into Sophie's pussy.

"Ah... AH... Selkie, I'm cumming!" Sophie exclaimed, and Selkie sped up her deep tonguing of the moaning girl while wildly thrusting her fingers in and out of her own wetness.

Sophie ground against Selkie's mouth as she came, and the Kitsune rocked back and forth on her fingers as she climaxed as well, her tail thrashing about erratically.

Both of the girls collapsed and lay there, panting, until Sophie broke the silence.

"Fuck... that was amazing..."

Selkie propped her head up on her hand and grinned widely. "Next time you decide you need to go "count sand" in your tent, come to me instead."

Sophie blushed and grinned back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
